Trescientos
by rxs.isawesome.dctp
Summary: Ser valiente es amar sin condicion. —Sasuke/Sakura.


**.**

**.**

**Trescientos**

.

.

Recargada en la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, Sakura observaba con dulzura mientras Naruto corría de lado a lado frenético intentando encontrar los papeles para su junta de la mañana acerca de la reubicación de las recientemente liquidadas tierras de los Uchihas.

Murmurándose a sí mismo, buscó por los varios montones de papeleo sobre la gran superficie de su escritorio. —Podría jurar que deje las finanzas por…

—Están en tu mano. — le dijo ella, luchando contra la sonrisa que amenazaba con salírsele.

Hizo una pausa, y bajo la vista al montón de papeles que llevaba en su mano. —Oh.

Ahora si riéndose, Sakura lo arremedo. —_Oh _sí.

—No sé qué haría sin ti, Sakura-chan.

Aun de buen humor, ella continúo. —Bueno jamás sabríamos cuánto valen las tierras que dono Sasuke o a donde fue el dinero. Lo que significaría que les estaríamos robando a familias muy esperanzadas su nuevo hogar.

Naruto asintió, contando los folders en sus manos.

—Lamento no poder estar allí.

Naruto levanto la vista, y completamente serio dijo. —Estas bromeando? Sakura, lo que tú estás haciendo es mucho mas importante que sumar unos números con un montón de gente vieja.

Ella titubeo por un momento, viendo fijamente la alfombra. —Bueno, supon…

—Sakura, estas formando el futuro.

Una media sonrisa, que no llegaba hasta sus ojos, _solo apenas_ apareció en sus labios. —Bueno, cuando lo pones así…

—Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado al curriculum de la Academia. No es que les estés diciendo que la guerra es lo peor en lo que una persona puede crecer, o que sacrificamos el mundo a cambio de la paz. Les estás diciendo que al final, lo que en realidad importa son sus compañeros y sus amigos. _Su equipo. Su familia._

—Les estas contando nuestra historia para que ellos _entiendan _lo importante que es valorar a la gente que está a su alrededor porque si no pueden perderlos, — Naruto le dijo muy seriamente, dejando las carpetas en su escritorio y caminando hacia ella, dándole un apretón a sus pequeñas manos.

—Y _eso _es más importante que aprender a usar una kunai o hacer un clon…y _ciertamente _es mucho más importante que firmar unos papeles por unas horas, — terminó diciéndole.

Sakura relajo sus manos y sonrió repentinamente. —Tienes razón.

Naruto se enderezo, y con los brazos tras su cabeza, dejo esbozar una enorme sonrisa en su cara de nuevo. —Claro que tengo razón. Yo siempre tengo razón.

Sakura jugaba con sus manos, pensativa, un habito producto de tantos años, antes de levantar la vista, con una mirada cálida. —No comencemos a engañarnos, Hokage-sama, —Sakura le bromeo.

Naruto hizo un puchero, esquivando cuando Sakura intento jalarle las mejillas. —Tú _siempre _haces eso y duele…—chillo él.

—Bien, — lo interrumpió.

—Pero…—

—Si yo no te hago la vida imposible nadie lo hará. Hinata es demasiado buena. No sé cómo te aguanta. —Sakura comento, caminando con paso ligero hacia la ventana.

Naruto suspiro, regresando a su escritorio. —Eso es porque soy fantástico en la cama, — presumió, tomando su bonche de documentos.

—Oh, _ew_, Naruto, no necesito _saber…_—

—No hay secretos entre compañeros de equipo, Sakura, — la interrumpió con una voz cantarina, esquivando justo a tiempo una bola de papel dirigida a su cara.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —De acuerdo, dos pueden jugar este juego. La semana pasada, tuve mi periodo…—

—_No! Sakura…_

—…lo que significa que el Miércoles estaré ovulando…

Naruto se tapo los oídos con ambas manos, tirando todo lo que traía en sus manos, maldiciendo. —Maldición, ¡Sakura! ¡Ya probaste tu punto!

—No hay secretos entre compañeros, Naruto— le respondió descarada.

El suspiró, agradecido por el alto repentino de la plática sobre la vagina. Rápido para cambiar el tema, no fuera a ser que Sakura continuara solo para fastidiar, comenzó a hablar. —Entonces la junta probablemente durara algunas horas para acomodar las legalidades de la propiedad y su traspaso, pero después de eso, ¿ramen?

Sakura lo observo agacharse y recolectar todos los papeles caídos, y lo pensó. —Siento como hoy tuviéramos ya un compromiso… ¡oh! ¡Oh, el Equipo 7 se reunirá para cenar, tontín! Vamos a ir al nuevo café que abrió cerca de donde Ino.

Naruto visiblemente se animo. —Sirven ramen?

Ella lo vio sin poder creerlo. — ¿Es enserio?

— ¡Es una pregunta valida!

Ella sacudió la cabeza, exasperada. —Ya me voy, creo. Las clases empezaran pronto, y quiero ver a Sasuke-kun antes de que me vaya.

Naruto soltó un "aha", asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie.

Sakura sonrió, dejando un ligero beso con cariño en su mejilla antes de irse por la puerta, no sin antes gritar. — ¡Mas vale que no llegues tarde! Sai _prometió _que vendría esta vez.

Naruto se rio ligeramente, pasando una mano por su cabello, contemplando, y observando, mientras el sol se alzaba a lo largo del horizonte de Konoha.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota: **Perdon? haha enserio lo siento...no tengo muchas escusas esta vez...este sera probablemente otro projecto que tardare milenios en terminar PERO ya habia prometido que lo traduciria hahaha

Solo tendre 5 historias multi-chap (creanme todo esto ya esta friamente calculado hahaha ok no) y con esas trabajare hasta que a) alcanze yo los capitulos de la autora. o b) la historia se termine.

ASI que me enfocare en historias incompletas que SE que van a terminar. y en historias ya completadas no se preocupen :P

Gracias por su paciencia. Una Vez Mas, Con Sentimiento, Encantador de Serpientes y Trescientos son mis bebes...amenlos y dejen reviews porfas...haha igual y si recibo unas 10 para este capitulo publicare el siguiente de UVM o de ES...asi que andenles chicas. Esto es solo el prologo...la historia se pone buena!

Gracias de nuevo (y ah! antes que se me olvida esta historia es de **seleneswan** (rhea) mi adorada amiga de quien es un amor y se merece esta historia y mas)

Cuidense y nos vemos la proxima vez! (Recuerden...10 reviews y publicare otro capitulo!)

rxs


End file.
